


at the birthplace of connection

by mlraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Traditions, Brotp, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: Valkyrie introduces Hulk to a new (old) way to cool down.





	at the birthplace of connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).



> HAPPY CHRISTMAS, TL!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you're having a great holiday, and that this at least somewhat makes up for not being able to do Yuletide this year.
> 
> This was going to be a five things fic (Five Asgardian Traditions that Valkyrie Introduces Hulk To) but that didn't happen. Oops. Maybe someday I'll add the other bits, but I never did get past three things for her to introduce him to, so. ;D
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> credit to lunalein for the beta :)

One day after a particularly heavy workout, Valkyrie takes Hulk to a sauna.

She detours from the path back to the champion’s quarters and goes down a hallway Hulk doesn’t recognize. He looks down at her, making an inquiring noise.

“We’re going somewhere different for our cooldown today, big guy,” she says, toweling off her ponytail.

He grunts; he doesn’t care what they do as long as he gets his relaxation time.

They walk through a giant archway— not large enough; Hulk still has to duck his head— and come out in a cavernous room, filled with steam.

“I know you like the hot tub, so I had this made especially for you. It’s a traditional way to relax after a workout,” she says, patting Hulk’s bicep.

He stares for a moment, tilting his head.

“Hot,” he says.

She cackles. “Yes, it’s quite hot! But after we’re good and steamed, we’ll jump in a cold pool. Rids us of all the dark energy, and it’s quite refreshing.” She strips off her breastplate and walks further into the room, steam enveloping her body.

Hulk takes a surreptitious sniff; no poison, as far as he can tell. He shrugs and follows her into the cedar-scented steam.


End file.
